lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall Gazer
14 |attack_type = WHITE (2 - 3) |risk_level = TETH |good_mood = 8 - 14 |norm_mood = 4 - 7 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |image2 = WallGazerPreferences.png |status = yes |facility = yes |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "Her unbearable sorrow grew long, mournful hair over time." - Wall Gazer The Wall Gazer '''(F-01-18),' previously known as '''Woman Facing the Wall', is a pale, bare woman with long, black hair that completely obscures her face. She kneels with her hands pressed against the wall and occasionally stretches her neck to inhuman lengths. Ability Her special ability will trigger when her Qliphoth Counter reach 0. Her counter can decrease by 1 with the next methods: * Might decrease when getting a Normal Result. * Very likely to decrease when getting a Bad Result. * Performing Attachment work. When the ability is triggered, this will cause a 'jumpscare', with a female scream and distortion of the screen, dealing moderated White Damage(18-24) to all the employees of the same department, even if they are out of the department. Additionally, employees with Temperance Level 1 will panic at the end of work from turning back to face her, with her neck stretching to face them. At the start of the work, a 'Silent' speech bubble will appear next to her for a short moment. Origin The exact details of her origin are currently unknown, but it's mentioned in her last encyclopedia entry that a female subject is described with a similar behavior of the Abnormality after an interaction with her, because of knowing her name. How and where the Abnormality was captured is still unknown, as well how she got her anomalous effects. Details Wall Gazer responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Instinct, Repression, and Insight. Beware, even when Attachment has the highest success rate(95%), it will decrease her Qliphoth Counter and might trigger her ability. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Wall Gazer's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 4-7 will cause her to feel Normal, and 8-14 will cause her to be Happy. Her usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (14), emotional state and their Qliphoth counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Employees with level 1 Temperance may turn their head back after listening to Wall Gazer. If they do, they will be subject to a panic attack." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "An Attachment work performed on Wall Gazer decreases the Qliphoth Counter." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When Wall Gazer's Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, all employees in the department will suffer White damage." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. plus her Qliphoth Counter (2). "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Screaming Wedge'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +6% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Screaming Wedge'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Screaming Wedge |Damage = White 7-14 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Long |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = '''Prudence Level 2 |Description = "The woman's dejection grew hair on the crossbow. The sound of the projectile splitting the air is reminiscent of her piercing scream. Wielders must be careful when using this weapon, as hair can tangle the wielder's hands and drag them into endless sorrow. Only iron-willed employees can use this without side effects." |SpecialAbility = "SP decreases by 5 with 50% probability when Fortitude and Prudence level of an agent is below 3."}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Screaming Wedge |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 1.0 Normal |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "Her spirit is tightly bound to it. If the projectile pierces the heart of an enemy, dejection will grow in there. A warm heart and cool head is required to resist this." |SpecialAbility = None}} Story * "An Abnormality in the form of a woman facing a wall. Her unbearable sorrow grew long, mournful hair over time." * "As she always faces the wall, no one has seen her face. As she talks to herself and weeps, it is impossible to have a meaningful conversation with her. Despite her human appearance, it is impossible to discern her intentions." * "The Abnormality attempts to talk to or peak the interest of employees who are about to leave the Containment Facility. However, employees should never look back." * " There is only one rule: Ignore her. She always wants to draw our attention. She mutters incoherently in an attempt to have those in the room pay closer attention to her. She even pleads or whispers maliciously when someone is about to leave in hopes that they would instinctively look back. Subconsciousness is a threat to your own health in her presence. It is important to always have your guard up and be aware of what is happening when you are in the room with her. If you forget even for just a second and let your guard down, you may find yourself looking back. Here is another warning I leave to all who reads this: Do not let this insidious Abnormality learn your name. If she learns of your name, she may use it to trick you into turning towards her. No matter what you hear or what she may tempt you with when you are in the room with her, DO NOT look at her. Curiosity is a luxury you must NEVER indulge in when you are in the containment unit." * " Employee F5004: was a colleague for whom I cared deeply. Well, I cared for all my coworkers, but was different. The amount of passion poured into the work was something I have rarely witnessed. Anyways, I have no idea how she learned ’s name. Maybe someone called out to while they were inside the containment unit and she heard it. We should have sent two in. It is procedure to have a team of two sent into the containment unit but as you know, we're always shorthanded. And this Abnormality was low on the threat scale. Even if we did follow procedure and sent two inside, the higher-ups would not have been happy about it. (Omitted) Well, you know the rest. The day the incident happened, was sent to the containment unit as usual, but didn’t come out for a long time. I knew was a prompt and diligent worker, so I went straight to the containment unit fearing the worst. Thankfully, I found without even a scratch, but the kid looked out of it. Like, way out if it. (Omitted) The next day, the kid was "let go." I heard they sent the kid to a mental asylum, but no one ever saw again. The kid kept staring at the wall, murmuring and not responding to anyone. That was the last time I saw . No one knows what happened inside the containment unit. You won’t hear it from the kid either." Flavour Text * "Nothing much is known about Wall Gazer, except that it gazes at the wall." * "No one has ever seen Wall Gazer's face. This does not mean anyone even wishes to see her face." * "After listening to Wall Gazer's murmurs, one can assume that she is longing for someone." * "It is best to leave her attached to the wall as it is." * "I just hope that the employees have brought earplugs." * "Wall Gazer always stands in the same pose. If it weren't for her babbling, one may well believe her to be a statue." * " doesn't seem to worry much about Wall Gazer, because she just stands there, no matter who enters the containment unit." * " seems okay around Wall Gazer." * "The wall around Wall Gazer is moldy, but no one cares to do anything about it." * "While is working, Wall Gazer lets out incomprehensible mumbles." * "While is working, the containment unit is silent. Wall Gazer breaks the silence by whispering frantically." * "Wall Gazer doesn’t even twitch, but she seems to feel the presence of in the containment unit." * "Even though Wall Gazer has not moved, finds her creepy." * "The words are faint and muffled." * "The whispering seems to be getting louder." * "It almost seems like one could understand what is being said if only they concentrate harder, but of course, no employee dares to do so." * "As always, the muffled whispers are incomprehensible and ignored by everyone." Trivia * Her ability "Orpheus" (see Legacy version) is a reference to a Greek mythological character of the same name. The story is about him and his wife, Eurydice, who died from stepping on a viper while trying to escape Aristaeus. Orpheus had a great ability with music, which allowed him to retrieve his wife from the Underworld on one condition: He couldn't look back at her until they left the Underworld. However, before they reached the Upperworld, his anxiety overtook him and he looked back at her. He lost her once again, eventually he himself being killed on Dionysus's orders to join her in the underworld. ** In this case, Wall Gazer will bring consequences to everyone who looks back to her. ** In one of her entries, it is also mentioned that those who look back at her might turn into stone, which might be a reference to a Greek mythological creature, the Gorgon. * Even though the Wall Gazer is kneeling in the game, her encyclopedia entries talk about her standing instead. * She is similar to the Onryo from Japanese legends, due to her long black hair. She is also similar to a Rokurokubi, also a Japanese legend, due to her neck stretching. Gallery WallGazerContainment.png|Wall Gazer's containment WallGazerSilence.png|Wall Gazer remark of silence Woman Facing the Wall Stretching.png|Wall Gazer, stretching her neck WallGazerDetailsUnlocked.png|Wall Gazer Details unlocked Woman facing the wall.JPG|Wall Gazer full artwork WFTW- Jumpscare.jpeg|Wall Gazer's old jumpscare. This image used to appear when she activated her ability, but was removed Wall Gazer New Ability.gif|Wall Gazer's new jumscare Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Fairy Tale Category:Humanoid